


Полуночное солнце

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Dago Dainary/Raide Asato
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Полуночное солнце

Здесь, на Севере, ночь коротка, а день, кажется, длиться вечно. Темнота приходит неожиданно, мягко ступает по хрустящему снегу и так же легко и незаметно исчезает. Никак не успеть привыкнуть.

Рай до сих пор не может понять, нравится ему это или нет. Светло, как днем, и привалы делаются много реже, чем обычно. Некроманту не нужно так много сна, как человеку, а Рай пьет огонь из подаренного Даго амулета, и его лишь редко клонит в сон. Они стремятся туда, далеко, за горизонт. За ними никто не гонится: ни подручные Шаро, ни порученцы Совета, — но, несмотря на то что времени у них целая вечность с хвостиком, они спешат вперёд. Любопытство — их общий порок. Когда-нибудь, сотни огромных вечностей спустя, оно их неминуемо погубит, по крайней мере, так думает Рай. Наверное, стоило бы погрустить, но у него совершенно не выходит. Ему интересно ничуть не меньше, чем Даго, что же там, в Гробнице Льда, спрятано?!

Огонь весело трещит, выбрасывает искры и тянется к рукам духа за лаской.

Рай ждет, когда закончится ночь и можно будет двинуться в путь дальше. Нетерпеливо ждет, то и дело поглядывает на горизонт.

А солнце появляется неожиданно. Кажется, только сморгнуть успел, и вот оно уже поднимается, дотягиваясь своими лучами до самых укромных уголков.

— Опять пропустил! — досадливо восклицает Рай.

— Ничего, у тебя ещё будет время поймать солнце за хвост, — смеётся Даго и поднимается на ноги.

Пора собираться.

Даго не знает, почему он позволяет этому непоседе тревожить его покой и сопровождать вот уже в пятом путешествии. Он уже почти принял присутствие Рая как данность своей дороги.

Без коня, оружия, денег и еды, конечно, можно обойтись, но зачем? Когда имеешь всё это, становится намного комфортнее в путешествии и значительно проще по жизни.

Рай, разумеется, не конь, не оружие, не еда и уж тем более не деньги — скорее за него приходится платить, но у него, как у солнца, есть одно неоспоримое достоинство — из-за него Даго улыбается.

Тайны существуют для того, чтобы их разгадывать. Эту формулу существования всего сущего Даго, будучи ещё принцем Натто, вывел давным-давно и неукоснительно следовал её главному следствию: встретил загадку — разгадай.

Рай в прямом смысле свалился на него как снег на голову. Даго не сумел пройти мимо или ему просто не дали?

Огонь капризен и строг, весел и опасен. Рай — истинное дитя этой стихии, постоянно в движении. Вот и сейчас, стоило решить тронуться в путь, как он тут же принялся суетиться: укладывать вещи, попутно выспрашивая о предстоящей дороге.

— Сколько раз уже видел, а всё никак не привыкну, — звонкий голос Рая вывел Даго из задумчивости.

По негласной договоренности привилегия тушить костры неизменно от стоянки к стоянки доставалась Даго.

Рай смотрел на солнце, уже поднявшееся довольно высоко. Небо — серое и, кажется, однотонное, хотя это, разумеется, не так, простиралось грубым полотном не очень умелой ткачихи. Солнце, круглое, с чуть рваными краями, на которое сейчас смотреть почти не больно, взбиралось всё выше и выше.

Дух потянулся всем телом.

— Холодно, а всё равно греет.

И без всякого перехода Рай перетек в танец. Вместо музыки — скрип снега. А тело ломается, рвется вверх в серое небо, и Даго даже кажется, что ещё совсем чуть — и мальчишеское тело сломается от боли: крылья через плоть — это всегда больно.

Он уверен, что его дух кричать не будет.

Дыхание перехватывает, и сидеть на одном месте становится в тягость. До сведенных судорогой пальцев хочется прикоснуться, поймать, удержать вольного танцора в своих руках.

Даго не шевелится.

— Это всё солнце полуночное на меня действует. Хочется творить глупости, — смущенно улыбается Рай, останавливая танец — умело гася огонь, который сам же и раздул.

— О, да... полуночное солнце, — улыбнулся Даго, не сводя ласкового взгляда со стоящего на снегу Рая. — Вернее и не сказать. Потанцуй мне ещё, дух.

[art by @Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
